Augmented reality is becoming a greater part of the computer user experience. Through augmented reality, a computer user wears a head mounted display that projects computer generated images onto a real-world scene, thus augmenting the scene with computer generated information. This information can be in the form of graphics or text. Cameras mounted on the head mounted display pick up the images of what the user is looking at in the real world. As a computer user does not keep his head still during use of augmented reality head mounted displays (“HMDs”), images being projected onto the display units within an HMD will move around. But cameras within the HMD often have small pixel receptor areas and slow shutter speeds. Therefore, motion blur is often a problem when using HMD units with typical slow shutter and small pixel size cameras. This motion blur detracts from the reality when using HMD units for augmented reality.